Kill Me Not
by ladyofthekastlevine
Summary: Kagome was thrown away, and was she found again? Perhaps, Perhaps not. Unrequited love, confusion. Let us see what can happen!


**A:N: This Story is about love, But one that is unrequited. Poor Sesshoumaru, never quite had a heart did he? But this gentle girl from the future plans on changing that when she gets pushed out of the sight of the one she loves and forced into the care—or lack there of—of Sesshoumaru.**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own INUYASHA in any way at all. Although I totally wish I did. :]

**Hint:** The chapter titles are either made up, or part of lyrics to a song that I'm listening to. I will probably update as frequently as possible but since school is getting closer to final exams and such, I might not. But during the summer, On my break and moving away…I'll definitely update frequently. :] I hope you enjoy.

Kill me not, **Chapter One;** _Boxer in the Ring:_

"You have to go! I can't watch you ALL THE TIME, Kagome!" Inuyasha's angered voice was heard through the walls of the small hut in Kaede's village.

"Whose asking you to watch me! INUYASHA!" Kagome's voice snapped back at him viciously. Her hand gripped the spoon that was stirring the stew broiling in the pot.

"WELL YOU MAKE IT OBVIOUS THAT YOU WANT TO BE! I mean sheesh, you act like you need someone to change your stupid diaper for you!" he shot back at her, his clawed finger pointing right at the girl.

The girl dropped the spoon in the pot and glared up at Inuyasha as he stared at her in confusion. "Inuyasha, you're right….I should learn to watch my self…that way you can just enjoy your nice long…..SIT BOY!!!!" she shouted as she picked up the heavy pot and slung it at the Hanyou.

Shippo and Kirara sat outside of the hut shaking their heads in shame as they watched the human girl escape the hut slowly, fuming and red.

"Uh…Kago—" Shippo was interrupted by a halt and a swift turn and a glare by the girl who simply said.

"If he wants me to go so badly, and if he has a hard time 'watching' me, then you can tell him that I can take myself! I don't need a babysitter!" Kagome cried as she skidded and turned on her heels grabbing her pastel pink bike and sped off towards the East.

After Shippo explained Kagome's leaving, Inuyasha exploded with anger, and left for his brothers house. 'First she abuses him and then leaves just to get herself killed, was she even LISTENING?' Inuyasha raved silently as he walked angrily towards his brothers estate. Kagome was here, but she hadn't reached the head of house yet, because Sesshoumaru's scent was far from hers. Inuyasha trudged up to the door and slammed his fist against the door.

Inuyasha and the gang were greeted by a small framed fox demon with a bright orange tail and long orange hair hanging to the side, her face and skin were a light porcelain orange, and she had one bright orange, but jagged line across her arms, legs, and cheeks.

About the same time that the door opened and the woman came to green the gang, Kagome screeched and ran up to them. From behind them.

"I thought you didn't want to watch me! Inuyasha!" Kagome was still fuming.

Inuyasha dazed at the fox girl for a bit before hearing Kagome and snapping his head in her direction. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara shook their heads…again, in shame.

Shippo Kept his eyes on the girl. Shippo was older now, much taller, and more handsome now that he had grown into his teens. His hair was long now, and he no longer kept it in a pony tail. He had his fathers fur around his waist and had a large sword and usually a yoyo or some miniature trickster object around his neck. His large green eyes gazed at the female in front of him.

The woman looked back at him and had the same sort of effect, her eyes dazed into his. Her hair hung almost to her hips, and she was wearing a light purple kimono/dress with a black sword attached to her hip. Her claws were visible at her side, and she stood at least an inch shorter than Shippo.

"Hello there, Shippo-San. My Name is Hirai-no tama, welcome to the palace, Master Sesshoumaru knew you were coming, why don't you and your friends come in when you wish…you are welcome to our home until the master joins us." She took a bow and stepped to the side holding the door open.

Shippo was bewildered at how she knew is name but figured Sesshoumaru had told stories, or warned them all. "Greetings…H…Hirai-no tama" He bowed lightly and then turned to face his friends.

"Guys!" he shouted, watching the odd view.

Kagome had her hands around Inuyasha's throat and Inuyasha was screaming for her to leg go. Miroku pulled Inuyasha away as Sango did Kagome and Kirara stride past Shippo and Hirai. Kirara stayed in her full form in the presence of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome Grumbled and she stepped forward, bowing lightly smiling sweetly and took a glance towards Shippo, who was pink faced and flustered. Inuyasha glided in as well, and grumbled while mumbling something incoherently.

"The Master will be here soon to address this issue, he asks for you to sit at the dining table, through the hallway and in the courtyard. He will be here shortly." Hirai spoke before running off probably to notify her master that they have arrived.

Kagome walked through the hall with her hands on her hips, Miroku gazing around curiously, Sango blinking in Inuyasha's direction, Shippo in a daze, Kirara suspicious, and Inuyasha morally ticked off.

Upon entering the courtyard, Kagome and the rest of the group had been seated by various helpers around the palace. Kagome despised the scenery at the moment, and pictured it all in flames, along with the dinner fork shoved in Inuyasha's left ear, and protruding out of his right eye.

The room was set silent for what seemed like forty five minutes before a deep—yet oh, so familiar—voice was heard.

"You have all had such a great day, have you not?" Sesshoumaru called from the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as if he had been watching for days now.

Inuyasha almost rose form his seat but was too haunted by the thought of what Kagome wanted to do to him at this moment. "Sesshoumaru…You know the deal right? She is not to be harmed, and if she happens to run away, you are to catch her and return her here!" Inuyasha began to speak as if Kagome was a bargaining pitch, and more like she wasn't even in the room they were all sitting in the exact moment.

Sesshoumaru made no notice to his brothers remark, he moved gently to the side of the large table he chose to set on, which was of course the very center, where he expertly moved his hand to the center of the table, and poured a cup of tea for the angry female next to him.

"Here." He didn't ask, he ordered as he held the gentle china for her to take from him.

Kagome broke quickly away from her demonic glare at Inuyasha, and nodded respectfully and took the Tea. Although, she dare not take a sip until the rest of the room had theirs.

Sesshoumaru finished pouring his, and watched as the rest of the room did the same then began to speak.

"Let us talk, little brother." He paused for a sip of tea and then gazed up at his brother from across the table. "Have you told her what she is in for?" he asked as if Kagome was a prisoner in a high scaled prison facility.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru now, 'what is he talking about? In for?' Her hands then flinched beneath the table, on her leg and her nails, which had grown quite long quite like claws, dug into her own leg.

Sesshoumaru could feel the flinch from under the table and couldn't keep the smirk from his lips . Inuyasha took a big sigh "Of course not, then she would really want to kill me!" he pleaded, like he was begging Sesshoumaru not to tell.

Miroku and Sango had begun to speak on their own terms even though they kept a keen ear on the conversation at hand, just to be updated. Shippo had made eye contact with Hirai as she entered the room and was seated across from him. Hirai smiled lightly and they began their staring contest once again.

Sesshoumaru couldn't keep from upsetting his brother at this particular moment, "You see dear Kagome…He plans on keeping you in my estate, ..as a prisoner of sorts" he paused and glanced at his brother. "For his own pitiful safety." He answered lightly.

Kagome tilted her confused head and shook it lightly, raising her hand to the table. "What does that mean, For his own safety?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru shifted his entire body and faced Kagome entirely. " You see his search, has not quite come to an end…and he feels that now would be the time to do so….to end that search." He answered.

Kagome, still confused didn't answer.

Sesshoumaru slightly perked by how silent Inuyasha had kept this to Kagome, closed his eyes and leaned in towards Kagome's ear and purred into it, the trigger to Kagome's fury. "Kikyo…"

Kagome snapped her head towards Inuyasha, whose head was hung low and shaking, obviously angry at his brother but fearful of only being killed by Kagome having said he need to find Kikyo again, might have been Inuyasha signing a death warrant.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha, the claw marks on the side of his neck were odd, what had happened there? They were recent. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air quickly and glanced at Kagome, whose hands were now tapping the table trying to sustain her madness. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, only to smell the skin of Inuyasha underneath her nails.

'She has gotten stronger…she might be fun to have here…to watch' the youkai inside of Sesshoumaru spoke menacingly.

Sesshoumaru ignored it as Kagome stood and gently turned to face Sesshoumaru. "So, are you willing to have me stay here?" She demanded.

Sesshoumaru, stared up at her from his chair before standing and looking down at the petite woman. "I have agreed." He answered.

Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo wondered what could have captured Kagome's rage as this has, having not heard Sesshoumaru's answer to her confusion. Stared up at them in confusion.

Kagome smirked. "Well…good. Now, Unless you want me to slaughter this Mutt on your beautiful courtyard, Its best you find me a place to go…please" she added the last word sweetly to hide her anger towards Inuyasha, faintly.

Inuyasha watched in fear, and surprise. "But….Kagome! You have to—" he was interrupted by the cup that Sesshoumaru gave to her, being thrown directly at his head, he ducked and looked up at her, his eyes glazed over.

"I suggest you don't order me around, you insolent jerk!" she growled, her temper was going over max, and Sesshoumaru saw it, and smiled.

A light, ginger-like laugh hit his lips, and he looked back at Hirai and nodded lightly, suggesting she let the rest go. Turning to Inuyasha, he bowed his head and said "Its wise if you go…Brother, for I don't believe I can handle much more amusement." Sesshoumaru mused.

Kagome glared off in a full strange direction, and her thoughts were broken by Shippo, who tapped her shoulder, feeling rather short next to Sesshoumaru's hefty six foot seven, he hugged Kagome and said he would be back to visit before nodding to Sesshoumaru, and leaving behind the rest of them.

Kagome agreed to see only Shippo when they came to visit, and was still again lost in her thoughts, for Sesshoumaru thought that it would be best to leave the ticking time bomb on her own for a moment.

Her thoughts were once again, broken. This time, Kagome knew she was here before the timid girl sat beside her. "Hello…" Kagome spoke gently towards the girl, meaning no anger towards her.

Hirai-no Tama sat beside her and sighed gently, "I suppose I'm sorry would not help, but company can calm you down a bit…if you would like it" she asked, pleadingly as if she was lonely too, wanting someone to accompany her as well.

Kagome turned to her, her jade hair piercing her paper white skin, "Sure…What's your name?" she asked her as she rested her head on her hand.

"My name is Hirai-no-Tama, Master Sesshoumaru adopted me when I was a child.." she spoke, and then paused looking up at Kagome "Shippo….is he…" she began to ask a question but Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Not my son…Just a good friend, his father was killed when he was young." Kagome had gotten that question many times, for she treats him like a son, and Shippo treated Kagome like a mother.

"He seems to be fond of you, though…" Kagome mentioned having seen the glances they were giving each other. Kagome also didn't cease noticing the blush that tinted Hirai' cheeks when she spoke those words.

"We…Well, he is very handsome" Hirai spoke gently, before she heard the glass door crank and then she jumped from her seat, bowing lightly towards the figure in the doorway, and turning, smiling at Kagome and then leaving.

Kagome knew who had that effect on her, and turned back to the garden, which scenery she still hated so much. She really did not want to see another white haired demon for a while.

"Come now, you let that Mutt hurt you too much" His deep, milky voice hit the cold, damp air. Sesshoumaru shrunk down to the ground, and picked up the broken pieces of the china and sat them on the table. Making his way towards Kagome, who had watery eyes and a dried up way of thinking.

"He didn't hurt me too bad until now, because he's so…stupid" she hesitated on the last word, unknowing how much she meant it.

Sesshoumaru, sat beside her, flipping the chair backwards, and sitting on it with his legs spread and his arms resting on the back of the chair, to where Kagome could only see the white hair cascading over his arms, and his golden eyes above his forearm. "So? You still love the guy, and you still think he's going to love you back one day. Is that why it hurts so bad? Knowing that he finally doesn't love you anymore?" Sesshoumaru had that same way of pressing something so badly that it became more obvious to Kagome how badly she loved Inuyasha. Kind of like, salt and pressure on an open gash.

Kagome grimaced and turned, a tear hit her cheek and she shook it away. "This sucks!" she groaned painfully as she stood from her sitting position.

Sesshoumaru watched her every move, His white hair seemingly perfect, set a silver scheme to the night as he stood, and his white kimono with gentle purple sakura flowers glided around his body, fitting him well.

Kagome watched the shadow before moving her head to the moon.

"You have a way with words, don't you?" Sesshoumaru smiled as he stepped in front of her, overpowering her vision, to where she was forced to look at him.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, scanning her appearance, her body shaking for the cold was slightly unbearable, and her black hair framed her face due to the rain that had poured moments before, her outfit clung to her, for she had been to the future and picked up some new clothes, she wore tight blue jeans, and a black and hot pink striped sweater that was way to tight.

Kagome looked up at him for a moment, before looking away. Sesshoumaru's eyes were intense, Like Inuyasha's. But Worse, they seemed to have this, memory—to them. "W—What?" Kagome muttered at his odd look.

Sesshoumaru lifted his pale clawed hand, dragging her hand up to the sky, gazing at it, and then placing his hand in hers, he traced every line on her palm, and she watched his hand, nothing else. The purple lines signifying his demonic traits, made her tingle and goose bumps hit her skin, his claws softly dragged across her wrist as he followed her skin-prints up 'til he met the clothing, and then skipped to her neck, beneath her raven colored hair.

"S...Sesshoumaru" Kagome pleaded, confused as to why the affection, but was also scared to call it thus.

Sesshoumaru winced at the sound of her scared voice. "Shhh…you don't need that pain anymore…the pain that wracks your body to where you can't sleep anymore…you need something more…to take your mind off of that." He murmured in her ear as he passed her cheek, and before she knew what was going on, or why he cared to mention these things, His lips gently collided with hers.

Kagome didn't know, but the moment she was having with Sesshoumaru was better than any she had had, in months. The gentle caresses on her shoulders, and on her neck, and hands that he was showing her made her metaphorically melt. Her eyes snapped shut and her lips pressed his lips a bit harder.

'Such need…' Sesshoumaru thought as his hands clung to her hips, and one on her jaw-line.

Sesshoumaru leaned in, his long silver hair hanging over his shoulder and over hers, since she was so close.

Kagome felt her body being lifted gently as Sesshoumaru shifted his hands to underneath her thighs. It was dark, and she was glad, Because she had no idea what her face must look like. Sesshoumaru carried her up the stairs, and through various halls, such a quiet home he had. It made her smile as her hands rested on his.

Kagome knew we weren't going to his room, that would be silly. The kiss was just momentary, to calm her nerves, get her mind off of…who? Kagome had completely forgotten her anger, and found herself being laid onto a large soft bed, with many pillows.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop and turn and leave like she thought he would, instead he crawled gently like a puppy, and hovered above her. Kagome could see him gently through the moonlight in her balcony window. He was gorgeous, so unbelievably gorgeous that she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. A smile rested on her lips.

The room was silent for a moment as Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed her cheek,  
"If you don't want this…stop me now…because…any further….I might not, ….be able to stop myself…" he whispered in between kisses as he ran his hands down the form of her body.

Kagome, listening to his voice, and feeling his breathe against her neck, and cheek tingle and shook her head. "No…I…I want it…" she whispered, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

But no indeed, he did not, he paused to hear her speak and before Kagome could say a word, she felt her hands being placed on his neck, and her own body took over, she kissed his lips and her hands drug him closer to her, like she needed him there for that moment. Sesshoumaru untied his Kimono, his Houru and explored Kagome with his hands.

Kagome had kicked off her shoes and socks, and was writing impatiently underneath him, as she felt his experienced hand fumble with her jeans. Having never messed with the thing before, Kagome giggled lightly, and reached for her jeans, to show him how to do it. Unbuttoning and Unzipping and throwing to the side was the only thing needed for Sesshoumaru to be excited.

He knew how to take a top off although, having seen her do it before, to treat a wound Inuyasha had given her months before. Sliding the sweater from her body, revealing her matching black lace underwear. Sesshoumaru couldn't keep his grunt from his throat as he began to kiss her collar bone, to her hips and down to her naval.

Kagome kept her hands in his beautiful hair as she felt so much from just his lips she wondered what would be next when she sensed warmth from his body. Kagome sat up to make it easier for him to rid her of her bra. Kagome leaned back and let him finish his kissing while she unsnapped the bra herself, knowing that would cause more frustration from the youkai.

Throwing it to the side, she saw his reaction to her breasts being let loose from their cage. He smiled at her willingness and leaned in to her body, kissing her fully, sliding his tongue into her mouth, adventuring on into her mouth.

He slid off his Pants and Kagome watched as he did so, revealing his beautiful…uh hum…friend. (lol) Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru sensed that, and laughed as he slid his clawed finger under the straps of her g string and pulled them from existence.

Kagome felt cold, but not bare because she wasn't the only one. Sesshoumaru slid his tongue down her neck, and then to her right breast, while his left hand fumbled with her left one. To increase the pleasure he wanted to give her, he slowly and enticingly slid his right hand down her body and until his claw-like finger met her heat, she cringed and moaned lightly.

Sesshoumaru lightly twiddled with her clit between his fingers as he consistently sucked her right nipple, and twitched her left one. Kagome was in complete ecstasy and could barely keep quiet. Her eyes rolled back, and her body writhed, wanting more of the youkai but knowing he would not allow it until he got just right for her. Kagome new what that meant when he got into a motion, back and forth with a rhythm until he stopped. Returned to his puppy dog stance and looked down at her, Kagome' eyes were clawing for more, and he was doing the same as he kissed her and whispered in her ear "Ready?.." he didn't want to force her to do anything she wasn't exactly ready for…even though he knew he probably wouldn't be able to stop if he went any further.

Kagome knew that it was her first time, and thought it over, but then remembered how long she had waited for Inuyasha, and then decided if his brother could give her this much of a willing feeling after only an hour with him, what the heck…besides it felt so good.

Kagome nodded, and Sesshoumaru slid his right hand down her left thigh and lifted it until he was on his knees, his member stood at full attention and Sesshoumaru shook his hair out of his face, and Kagome could barely keep it in seeing the magnified movement form the youkai.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to make her wait anymore, and he himself didn't want to wait, leaning in he gently positioned himself and slid slowly into her, the instant smell of blood make him feel sick, and scared that he hurt her, but he didn't stop he slowly moved in and then out, as he felt himself pulsating from inside her body he closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder as he kept pushing, making sure not to harm her.

Kagome grimaced, the pain was unbearable, but it was also fully matched with pleasure at the feeling of him inside her, Her body rocked with him slowly and she slid her timid hands around his rock hard stomach and up to his shoulders, arms, and then to the small of his back. Kagome wanted more, this was too slow, she felt so greedy and thus felt bad, but couldn't help it.

Sesshoumaru could feel her need, and then began to push faster, and harder. His rhythm got quicker, and she began to moan lightly with every pump. Sesshoumaru knew she was biting her lip to keep quiet for the people in the house, and he felt his arms began to tense.

Kagome arched her back, feeling her muscles tense, she pulled Sesshoumaru closer to her, as she needed to know he was there for her first climactic moment,…literally. Sesshoumaru, stopped and then let out a gruff moan into her neck. Kagome let out a sensual "S…Sesshoumaru!" and relaxed onto the bed.

Sesshoumaru kissed her neck gently before pulling out of Kagome, and resting beside her, with his arms wrapped around her.

Kagome sighed lightly, and started to breath heavily. What was this about. And started to drift into a gentle sleep.

**A:N I know it was pretty random. But it all plays into the story, You'll see how rough this relationship turns out. Later. REVIEW ME!**


End file.
